halofandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Halo 4
Engine Ich wollt nur mal anmerken, dass die Grafik-Engine aus Halo: Reach die Halo 3 Engine ist. Sie ist zwar sehr stark verändert (im Vergleich zu H3) aber es ist definitiv die Halo 3 Engine. Demnach verwendet Halo 4 nicht die Halo: Reach Engine sondern eine verbesserte Halo 3 Engine ^^ EhmPehOh 19:31, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ja und die Halo 3 Engine basiert auf der von Halo 2...und diese auf Kampf um die Zukunft. Ich will keinen Witz machen. Das ist wirklich so. Nur sagte auch Bungie, dass Halo Reach eine eigenständige Engine hat.--Der Pete Besprechung 19:50, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Also ich hab das auch mal gehört, dass Halo 3 auf der Halo CE Enginge basiert, hielt es aber für nen Witz xD. Ok, da es nicht die Halo 3 Engine ist, müssen wir ja von Halo: Reach Engine sprechen, obwohl sie keine Neuentwicklung sondern Weiterentwicklung ist. Du hast wie immer Recht xD Mea culpa EhmPehOh 17:16, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Trailer Hallo zusammen, ich möchte jetzt mal eine echt blöde Frage stellen. Und zwar ist mir beim Trailer aufgefallen, das der Master Chief aus seiner Cryoröhre springt und dann sofort anfängt mit seinem Jetpack rumzufliegen. Jetzt stell ich mir die Frage wie das funktionieren soll, da er ja nachgewiesener Maßen (ich hoffe doch dass alle das Ende von Halo 3 gesehen haben) ohne Jetpack in diese Röhre eingestiegen ist. Ist es möglich das Cortana an der Mjolnir 'rumgebastelt' während er geschlafen hat, oder ist das einfach nur n Fehler? Ich lass mich gerne von einer anderen Möglichkeit überzeugen, wenn ich nen Denkfehler haben sollte. :Ich denke mal, dass hat nur Design-Gründe... kommt halt cooler wenn er sofort loslegen kann. Ich denke mal, wenn das Spiel tatsächlich da beginnt, dass man den Jet-Pack erst anlegen muss. Und mit dem MKVI ist es wohl ähnlich. Da hat man einfach nur im Trailer ein bisschen rumgebastelt (hoffe ich zumindest). Obwohl Bungie die MKVI Rütung in Halo 3 ja auch leicht verändert hat... Mal abwarten EhmPehOh 19:05, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Story Auf einem bild vom Halo 4 beitrag sieht man ja wie das schiff (ich meine mich zu erinnern es war die dawn) auf den ich sag jetzt mal planeten zufliegt bzw. abstürzt. könnte es sein das dies eine schildwelt ist oder sogar onyx weil ja im buch beschrieben wird, dass sich die komplette oberfläche auflöst und man sieht ja auch im trailer das die oberfläche aus metall besteht. :Theoretisch wäre es möglich. Zumal ich mir auch nicht vorstellen kann, dass man in Halo 4 das erste mal total alleine ist (Also keine Marines usw.). Es wäre cool auf die anderen Spartaner zu treffen. Aber wer weiß schon, ob man überhaupt lange auf diesem Planeten bleibt. Immerhin ist das die Main-Storyline und die heißt nunmal "Halo"... Wäre irgendwie komisch in Halo 4 nicht auf einem Halo zu sein oder? EhmPehOh 16:47, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Kann auch sei das es ein Blutsfäter Planet ist ? Chief-tain 17:48, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :Also ich fände es cool wenn man mal echte blutsväter zu gesicht bekommt allerdings sind diese ja ausgestorben durch die halos und angeblich hat sich niemand in den schildwelten in sicherheit gebracht. und ich glaube auch nicht das die allianz einfach so aufgeben wird nur weil sie keine propheten mehr haben ich denke es werden ein paar religiöse brutes die führung übernehmen oder aufjedenfall werden die eliten weiter durchs weltall treiben auf allianz truppen treffen und diese entweder töten weil brutes und eliten haben sich nochnie gut verstanden oder sie werden ihnen sagen der krieg ist vorbei und das sich die allianz aufgelöst hat. :Candyman54321 12:16, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Ja aber davon mal abgesehen das die Blutsväter böse sind und gegen die damaligen Menschen gearbeitet haben denke ich nicht das es soviel um die allianz geht. Man wird gegen die Blutsväter kämpfen. Im Buch Halo Kryptum wird das beschrieben das die Blutsväter anderen Rassen die Technologie stahl um selber an der Macht zu bleiben. Die Menschen waren damals dreimal so hoch technologisiert das wurde aber von den Blutsvätern verhindert. Ja so werden sie als gute Retter der Galaxis angesehen waren es aber nicht. Und was die Welt angeht ich denke das die schon eine rolle spielt es ist ja die Reclaimer Triologie. :SGmattilus 21:33, 17. Nov. 2011 (UTC)SGmattilus 22:32, 17. November. 2011 (UTC) : Hi bin neu hier. Ich mal gespannt wann John in Halo 4 wieder auf Menschen trifft und ob man dabei auch ein paar SPARTAN-II noch sieht. Halo 4 - Spekulation zur Story Moin Moin, mein Name ist Gregor und ich bin ein Mitglied der Xbox - Offensive. (www.xbox-offensive.de). Auch wir diskutieren heftigs über die möglichen Ereignisse in Halo 4 und kommen auf ähnliche Ergebnisse wie ihr sie alle beschreibt. Wer unsere Spekulationen mal nachlesen will, kann es hier tun: http://www.xo-forum.de/showthread.php/20832-Halo-4-Spekulation-zur-Story Im Grunde gibt es zwei Leute (unteranderem auch ich) welche alle Bücher gelesen haben. Aktuell sind wir der Überzeugung das die Story um Halo 4 in direkter Verbindung mit Halo: Die Geister von Onyx. Wie euch ja sicher bekannt, wird Halo: Glasslands die neue Story um Halo 4 einleiten und außerdem das Buch um den Planeten Onys weiterführen. Daher wird es sich also um Schildwelten handeln bzw. um die Blutsväter ganz speziell. Der gesehene Planet im Trailer ist also eine Schildwelt. Eine Neue oder vielleicht auch Onyx. Weiterhin gehen wir der Vermutung nach das es ein Treffen von John und Dr. Halsey geben wird. Sowie das Mendicant Bias bzw. andere KI´s der Blutsväter eine Rolle spielen werden. Möglicherweise wird es auch eine Verbindung zu den anderen 5 Halo Ringen geben die bei der Schlacht um den Ratsplaneten beteiligt waren. Vielleicht wird deren Schicksal aber auch in dem kommenden Buch Halo: Primortum aufgeschlüsselt. Gruß XO Rammstein Ne Idee zur Story Ich habe ne Theorie zur Story: Vor 100.300 Jahren wurden die Flood von den Blutsvätern entdeckt. Aber was wenn die mehrere Miliarden Floodformen grosse Armee nur eine Vorhut war, um die Nahrungsbestände zu sichern und eine Unvollstelbar Riiiiiesige Armada irgendwo ausserhalb der Milchstrasse lauert? Die Flood ist ja vermutlich extragalacktisch und so mächte es sinn. Armada wartet nur auf ein Signal eines Graveminds um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Planet den man im Trailer sehen kann wäre vermutlich eine Schildwelt, ein äusserster Ausenposten der Blutsväter und die liegt mitten auf der "Marschroute" der Flood Armada. Selbst, wen die Schildwelt voller Krigsmaschinen wär, wäre das ein Aussichtsloser Kampf, selbst mit dem Master Chief. (Der Disskussions Wikinutzer) 16:59, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :Hast du in der letzten Zeit Mass Effect 2 gespielt? ;D Kelmo 18:59, 6. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Am besten wir machen darüber einen Blogeintrag und jeder postet seine Ideen xD Denn noch ist ja nichts bekannt und deshalb könnten die Feinde von morgen auch mutierte Quitschenetchen sein... EhmPehOh 11:14, 7. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Inhalt Alos wär die Bücher gelesen hat der weiss besten über den Didaktiker bescheit. Und wer das 2 Jahre alte Halo 4 Bild kennt weiss wie höchstwahrscheinlich ein Vorläufer aussieht. Undf ich frag euch ob ihr auch meiner Meinung seit dass in Halo 4 auch die Blutsväter zurückommen und dann den Menschen beim Aufbau wiederhelfen und John-117 zum Zeitlosen (dem letzten Vorläufer) führen damit er ihn besiegen kann?? Fabian Wimmer 08:33, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Die unglaublichen Blutsväter, mit all ihrem Technologischem Wissen und ihren Waffen brauchen John-117 um den Zeitlosen zu besiegen? Das ist meiner Meinung nach sehr unwahrscheinlich. :So wie ich die Blutsväter-Trilogie und Glassland deute, wird es eher so ablaufen das man sich in Halo 4 entweder nur mit Blutväter Maschinen prügelt, oder man steht einem drei Frontenkampf gegenüber. Den Eliten und den Blutsväter, da ich tippe das die Eliten dahinter kommen werden das die Menschen sie versuchen schwach zu halten. Es ist natürlich auch möglich das man auf den Zeitlosen trifft, aber nicht das man von allen anderen an diesen herran geführt wird, weil nur der Chief ihn besiegen kann xD. :mfg Kelmo 21:43, 29. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Rüstung Ich hab mal ne dämliche Frage: Ist die Rüstung die John in H4 Trägt (siehe unten) eigentlich die MKVII oder hat sich 343 Ind. nur einfach nur mal ein bischen ausgetobt? Danke schonmal an die, die es wissen xD MCH4.jpg Armor.jpg HAS2.jpg EhmPehOh 15:21, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Eine gute Frage. Weißt du andere Administratoren würden jetzt um den heißen Brei rumreden. Sie würden einfach ohne Punkt und Komma reden nur um irgendwie vom Thema abzulenken, aber ich nicht. Was ist das nun für eine Panzerung ist die Frage. Zweifelsohne ist sie entweder eine neu designte Mark VI oder was ich denke, einfach die Mark VII. Das Gewicht ist jedenfalls laut 343s Aussage anders: Sie wiegt "nurnoch" 400kg. Wie er jedoch an diese neue Version gekommen ist, ist noch unbekannt.--Der Pete Besprechung 15:35, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Da ja John im Cryo-Schlaf war kann es sein ( ist nur ne vermutung) das er während er schlief von Cortana "verändert" wurde, mit Maschienen und so. Da er im Weltraum ist und Cortana sagte das es dauern würde ehe jemmand das Signal bemerkt, ist das Jetpack sehr Hilfreich im Weltraum. Jedenfalls es ist nur eine vermutung, und wir können uns nur fragen, mehr werden wir erfahren wenn Halo4 draußen ist, und 343 hat bestimmt ihre gründe dafür, wenn sie schon das gewicht verändern. --Greenhorn 16:38, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Das ist mehr als unwarscheinlich. Im Kryoschlaf ist der Mensch mehr als zerbrechlich. Man müsste ihn aus der Kryokammer rausnehmen und Cortana hat auch nicht die Fähigkeit aus Schrott eine neue Rüstung zu bauen.--Der Pete Besprechung 17:48, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Nun, das mit dem zerbrechlich stimmt, aber es hätte ja sein können das die Dawn so eine art Prototypen hatte. --Greenhorn 21:06, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Wär das ncith ein viel zu großer Zufall? Schon allein bei dem Gedanken krieg ich nen Kack-&-Kotz-Krampf =/ ::SatansLilHelper666 15:36, 18. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::@Greenhorn: Cortana hätte John dafür unbedingt aus der Kapsel holen müssen jedoch ist das was von der Dawn übrig ist ohne Schutz vor dem freien all :) Und da Menschen Sauerstoff zum atmen brauchen und leider Minustemperaturen nicht gut verkraften halte ich das für ausgeschlossen. Auch die Idee mit dem Prototypen halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich, da John sie ja dann schon während der Schlacht um Inst. 00 hätte tragen können. Für mich persönlich gibts nur 2 realistische Möglichkeiten: 1. 343 Hat die MKVI neu designed oder 2. er findet/ bekommt die Rüstung irgendwann in H4. Ersteres hatten wir ja bereits von H2 zu H3 wo sich die MKVI ja schon minimal geändert hat ohne dass es dafür eine Erklärung gab. Ich hoffe aber mal eher dass es so sein wird, dass John die KryoKapsel mit dem MKVI verlässt und irgendwann am Anfang des Spiels dann die MKVII findet. Alles andere wäre sehr kurios und wäre wirklich kein guter Start für die neue Trilogie :/ EhmPehOh 08:33, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Edit: Eines noch, was mir aufgefallen ist: Sowohl im Trailer als auch bei den Figuren gibt es den markanten Kratzer/ Beschädigung auf der rechten Seite der Brust, die John bereits beim MKVI in H3 hatte... ein starkes Indiez dafür, dass es eine Neugestaltung des MKVI ist oder? EhmPehOh 09:20, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Nunja, aber das würde ich schlecht finden wenn John einfach so eine neue Rüstung hätte und was ich immer sage, wir können nur uns denn Mund bunt reden, wir werdens sehen wenn Halo4 draußen ist. Es war ja auch ein fall bei Halo Anniversary, als sie im ersten Trailer die Rüstung teils von Reach übernommen hatten, aber letztendlich doch eine eigende gemacht haben, Trailer haben meist nicht viel zu sagen. --Greenhorn 18:48, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe was gefunden aber ich weiß nicht ob ihr ads schon kennt?? LINK :::--Greenhorn 20:01, 21. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Danke Chief-tain :) Aber zur Seite selbst muss man sagen, dass das doch totaler Unsinn ist xD 800 Pfund (400Kg) sind doch um einiges leichter als die MKVI... wieso sollte sich das nun schwerer anfühlen?? Naja mal abwarten wie die das spielerisch auf die Reihe bekommen wollen ^^ EhmPehOh 08:34, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja, ich sehe momentan eh nicht so wirklich durch, wie ich auch schon sagte, die Trailer außen vor lassen und warten bis das Spiel draußen ist. ^^ --Greenhorn 20:58, 22. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::Ich spekuliere lieber wild durch die Gegend xD EhmPehOh 08:31, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Gerne...aber dann lieber im Forum. http://images.wikia.com/halo/de/images/e/e0/Wink.gif --Der Pete Besprechung 09:15, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::::::Nochmals wegen dem Gewicht der Rüstung, da steht doch drin dass das angaben von 343 sind, oder irre ich mich da?? --Greenhorn 20:32, 23. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Jo genau. Also von 343 Industries, dem neuen Entwickler der an Halo 4 arbeitet. Nicht 343 Guilty Spark ;) EhmPehOh 08:57, 24. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :::::::Ja die meine ich doch auch Mumpo, ich habe nur keine Lust die immer auszuschreiben. ^^ --Greenhorn 12:40, 25. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Um die Änderung der Rüstung verständlich zu machen, hat sich 343 einfach mal Karen Traviss geschnappt und ihr ein paar Informationen zugespielt, die sie verwenden soll :D. So erfährt man auf Seite 210 von Halo: Glasslands, ich zitiere: "Hey wusstet ihr das ihre Rüstung sich selbst warten und aufrüsten, wenn die Spartaner im Kryo-Schlaf sind? Das ist alles Nanotechnologie." Somit müssen wir uns wohl nichtmehr den Kopf zerbrechen ob John eine Mark-VII Rüstung trägt ;) Kelmo 18:29, 14. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Nächste Mal bitte ne Spoiler-Warnung xD Nein Spaß bei Seite. Wenn sie so die Veränderung erklären wollen kann ich nur sagen, dass man 343 Ind. nie hätte die Macht über Halo geben dürfen! Fettes Minus auf der Halo 4 Pro/Contra Liste. EhmPehOh 08:32, 15. Mär. 2012 (UTC) hallo zusammen ist das jetzt schon das richtige cover oder nicht? also mir gefällts (-; euer swissedhardy :Nein. Das Cover ist bis jetzt das welches Amazon als Platzhalter benutzt.--Der Pete Besprechung 15:55, 25. Apr. 2012 (UTC) USK Einstufung Also bevor ich hier Änderungen vornehme möchte ich nochmal darauf hinweisen das die USK für Halo 4 aus meiner Sicht nicht stimmt, da einerseits Halo 4 mehr oder weniger von Halo Reach etwas übernommen hat (Assassination Moves, der erste Grund warum Halo 4 nicht ab 16 sein kann) und der andere Grund ist, weil Halo einfach ein Spiel für Erwachsene ist, abgesehen von 1 und 2, die waren ab 16. Greenhorn (Diskussion) 09:28, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Chief, die USK Einstufung ist mittlerweile Offiziell. Geh am besten mal auf usk.de und scroll ein bisschen runter (leider gibts keinen Link den ich einfügen kann, aber es steht gleich bei "Neu geprüft"). Desweiteren will ich mal anmerken, dass Halo nicht nur wegen seiner Brutalität ab 18 war, sondern auch wegen der Thematik des Vernichtungskrieges gegen die Menschheit aus religiösem Wahn. Das hatte scheinbar eine große Rolle bei der Bewertung "USK 18" gespielt. EhmPehOh (Diskussion) 09:55, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) :Mhh, hätte ich nie gedacht das Halo 4 ab 16 ist, aber die müssen ja schon Wissen was die machen, ich hatte mich jetzt nur an Reach Orientiert. Greenhorn (Diskussion) 10:16, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Also ich hab von Anfang an mit einer USK 16 Einstufung gerechnet. Immerhin fehlt nun dieses Ausrottungs-Szenario. Und solche Elemente wie die Assassination-Moves sind ja nun wirklich nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass ein Spiel ab 18 ist, da man sie ja eh nur gegen Aliens durchführen kann, und die USK drückt ja gerne mal beide Augen zu wenn's um Gewalt gegen Aliens oder Roboter geht... hm, irgendwie rassisstisch xD EhmPehOh (Diskussion) 10:29, 22. Sep. 2012 (UTC) ::Im allgemeinen kann man ja sehen das in den letzten Jahren auch bei anderen Spielen die Bewertung gesunken ist. Allerdings wundert mich dann das Halo 1 und 2 noch ab 16 waren, hier war ja die Vernichtung auch Thematisiert worden (MdP-FWS-AC (Diskussion) 15:36, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC)) Gesprächige Marines Ist euch auch aufgefallen das wenn ihr bei Spartan IV Soldaten oder Marines eine längere Zeit stehen bleibt das sie immer zu euch was sagen, wie z.b. mit Srg. Johnson, oder das die Spartan II Kinder im Wald von Reach allein gelassen worden sind. Was sie sagen wissen wir schon aber es ist Interessant ihnen zu zuhören. Habt ihr das auch schon mitbekommen? ^^ Greenhorn (Diskussion) 11:17, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Wie sind sie Auf Halo 4 gekommen? :Durch Programmierung und Pressung. Dann nur noch an den Einzelhandel ausgeliefert und schon sind sie bei jedem auf Halo 4. @Chief: Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Funktioniert das mit allen Marines? EhmPehOh (Diskussion) 12:11, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) :Ja bei Halo 4 sind die alle gesprächig, einfach nur an einen Marine, Spartan stehen bleiben und schon erzählen sie was interessantes. :) Greenhorn (Diskussion) 15:17, 14. Jan. 2013 (UTC) : Halo 4 Theater Modus Hi Leute, ich wollte mal fragen wie man Filme in der Solokampagne oder in Spartan-Ops im Theatermodus abspielen kann. Danke im voraus. :) :Kurzum: Es gibt keine Möglichkeit. Es wurde einmal versprochen dies nachzureichen wurde aber später wieder verneint.--Der Pete Besprechung 20:36, 3. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :Schade, gehört irgendwie mit zum Halouniversum...aber danke Pete. :) : Prolog ist natürlich nur reine spekulation, aber wäre es nicht möglich das der agent der halsey im prolog verhört jameson locke ist? ZuluVictorBravo (Diskussion) 18:06, 4. Apr. 2015 (UTC)